


Malec Kiss

by Stac3y_97



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stac3y_97/pseuds/Stac3y_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired from the promo for 1x12 </p><p>Au: It's finally the day of Lydia and Alec's wedding when an unexpected guest makes an appearance. </p><p>Glitter. Why did Lydia have to wear glitter eyeshadow today of all days. He couldn't stop himself, his mind kept drifting to Magnus to what he had said earlier that day when he saw him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec Kiss

Glitter. Why did Lydia have to wear glitter eyeshadow today of all days. He couldn’t stop himself, his mind kept drifting to Magnus to what he had said earlier that day when he saw him. Why did he go. He kept finding himself drawn to him, turning up outside his place for no reason. The words Magnus had said earlier stuck in his head, did his heart beat faster when he enters a room. Does his skin tingle like electricity replacing the blood in his veins, when he says Alexander instead of Alec, when he touches him? He couldn’t think straight but he knew that right now just seeing the glitter he felt it. 

“Alec.” Whispered a voice which sounded far away, distorted but she was standing right there in front of him. Worried eyes looked up at him, giving Lydia the best smile he could conjure up he saw her eyes relax. The glitter was sparkling like it had a life of its own, he couldn’t look away. That was until he heard doors being swung open, turning his head to see what had caused the noise he saw Magnus standing there staring at him up at the altar holding Lydia’s hands. He felt a slender hand curve round his jaw as they pulled his attention their way, his eyes not leaving Magnus until it was no longer possible. Lydia pulled his face down towards her, her lips soft and gentle against his. He felt a breeze cross his ear “Close your eyes Alexander.” 

Closing his eyes, the feel of the lips beneath his changed, the second pair felt right like they belong here on his lips. He felt the kiss grow, becoming more intense. A sudden hunger grew in the pit of his stomach, he couldn’t get enough. Trailing his hand up the arm he laced his hands in the short black hair that the lips belonged to. His thumb caressed Magnus’s jaw as his own hands rested on Alec’s lower back, where they rested his body felt on fire. He could feel the hunger in his stomach growing, the fire spreading throughout his body. It was everything and more than he ever imagined a kiss would feel like with the one you are meant to be with, it was driving him insane. 

They finally came up for air, their eyes full of lust as they breathe deeply trying to catch their breath. A look amusement and shock spread across Magnus’s face, Alec couldn’t help the sly smile that grow on his face for a second as he stepped closer going in for round two. “Alec?” quizzed a voice in the distance he turned his gaze towards the walkway he had taken up to the altar but no one was there, as he turned his attention back to Magnus he was no longer there.


End file.
